


Insecurities

by Starfleet_Command_Unit_Bi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, Talks about body issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfleet_Command_Unit_Bi/pseuds/Starfleet_Command_Unit_Bi
Summary: With her due date looming closer and her son continuing to grow, healthily, inside her, Alana feels herself becoming a lot more insecure about the way she looks. Thankfully, Margot ensures that she never feels that way for long





	Insecurities

Alana studied her reflection in the mirror carefully. Her stomach had begun to protrude more and more noticeably in the past two months, her son growing inside of her, painfully on many days, and she ran her hands over it absent-mindedly. He had begun to move around a lot more, making it difficult to sleep and rest, but she wouldn’t change it for anything. Every movement was proof he was strong, that Alana was out of her waking nightmare.

Even still, she felt self-conscious as she looked at herself. Pregnancy changed every woman’s body, it would be crazy to assume it wouldn’t, but now that she could see the changes she had a hard time reconciling it to herself. 

A door opened and closed behind her, Applesauce running to greet Margot, prompting a few words of endearment for the dog. Alana hardly heard it. It was only when her wife wrapped her arms around her waist that she realised Margot was even in their bedroom, having missed all of the warning noises that she had walked down the hall and come in. Alana melted into the touch, even as her anxieties continued to mount.

“Whilst normally coming home to my wife in her underwear would be a very welcome surprise, I feel like this probably wasn’t on purpose,” Margot said kindly, head resting on Alana’s shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. Her hands rested on her distended stomach. “Are you alright, love?”

“Just thinking,” she replied. “Could you keep doing this for a little while longer?”

“I could do this forever,” Margot replied, tightening her grip on the other woman. They stood silently for a few minutes. “Do you want to lie down for a bit? Your back must be hurting a lot with him growing so much.”

She let herself be led to the bed, carefully stretched out on the mattress with the blankets settled around her. Margot stood for a few moments longer, openly gazing at her wife’s nearly-naked form, before climbing into the bed and embracing Alana. They slotted together perfectly, baby bump pressed between them so they could both feel the kicks that were almost constant.

“Hello, darling,” Margot whispered to the bump lovingly, running her fingers over stretched skin. “I’ve missed you and mummy today. I needed to do a few things so that I could spend as much time as possible with the two of you once you’re born. I’m so excited for that. You’ll get all the kisses and hugs you want and I’ll never let you be hurt, ever. I love you.”

Alana watched her wife talk to the baby with a fond smile. She caught her wife’s eye and melted at the amount of love that was in her expression.

“I know that you’re really suffering right now, but you look gorgeous like this,” Margot admitted, running her hands up and down Alana’s sides. At the disbelieving scoff that answered her she frowned slightly. “You do. It’s just, there’s so much more of you to love, if that makes sense. You’re extra sensitive to me touching you, you get those … episodes where you really need me and I love those so much. And I get to look at you and be reminded every time that we have a baby coming, that we have a future together and it makes my insides melt and get all twisted in the best possible way.”

“I make you melted and twisted inside?” Alana teased kindly, pulling her wife up for a kiss. Margot grinned against her lips. 

“In the best possible way, love,” she promised. “It’s like I might burst I love you so much.”

“I love you too. So much, Margot. I don’t think I could ever put it into words but I’m never going to stop trying,” Alana promised. “And we have the rest of our lives for me to do so.”

“I’m so excited for it,” Margot confessed with an almost giddy smile. “We get to spend the rest of our lives together, we have our son to raise, we have Applesauce, we’re finally free of everything.”

They kissed again, far more passionately than before, shifting to press against each other. Alana was suddenly very aware she was in her underwear whilst her wife was still dressed in the suit she had worn to work. She pulled the blazer off and threw it to the side, revealing one of her old shirts, that she no longer fit, underneath. Margot smiled softly.

“I miss you when I’m away and it still smelled like your perfume,” she said shyly. “Is it alright?”

“I love it,” Alana replied, pulling off her wife’s trousers. For the first time she understood why people liked it when their partners wore their clothes. Margot looked incredible in everything, she looked especially incredible in nothing, but there was something so alluring about the other woman in one of her shirts, especially once she knew the reason. “You look amazing, so amazing.”

Margot’s smile broke into a grin and they kissed again, tongues dancing delicately as Alana worked to pull off her wife’s trousers. She fought to keep her hands steady as she reached soft, warm skin and desperately pulled the other woman as close as possible.

“You going to take this off me as well?” she teased, tugging on Alana’s shirt that was open enough for Alana to see her breasts.

“No, I think I’d like you to keep wearing it,” Alana admitted. A gorgeous deep red colour flushed up Margot’s neck and she nipped at Alana’s collarbones. 

“Whatever you want,” she smiled and bit lightly at the juncture between Alana’s neck and shoulder. “Are you comfortable, darling?”

“Very.”

Margot began crawling down her body, pressing kisses to skin, stopping for a few seconds at her hips to pay proper attention to them, and rubbed her stomach, grinning as their son kicked at her. She settled between Alana’s thighs, nuzzling into her warm, wet cunt. Every single time she was down there, Margot fell more and more in love with it. The ability to bring her wife pleasure in such a wonderful way made her stomach clench with delight. She could spend hours down there, drawing as many orgasms from Alana as she could manage. 

“I love you so much,” Margot whispered before burying her face in her cunt. She sucked gently at her wife’s clit, running her fingers through slick folds, and smirked at the way the other woman instantly moaned. Humming softly, Alana’s hips bucking into her face in a way that was sure to aggravate her injuries, Margot gripped her waist and held her down. “You’re going to have to wait, darling. I haven’t had my way with you yet.”

“Please,” Alana cried out at a particularly hard suck. “Oh god, Margot, yes, please, more, oh god, more, more, more, please.”

“You sound so lovely when you beg for me,” she said in a soft voice. “You’re so good to me, Lana, do you know that? So kind and smart and caring and beautiful. I can hardly keep my hands to myself when we’re together. Do you want more, my darling?”

“Yes, yes, please, Margot, more,” she gasped as Margot dipped deeper into her cunt, mouth still around her clit, tongue playing with it in the most perfect way.

She started out with two fingers, gently thrusting to allow her wife to adjust. It quickly turned to three and Margot could feel her starting to tighten, shaking, and her attempted thrusts becoming more erratic. It wouldn’t take much to push her over the edge but it would also be so easy to prolong her pleasure, to make her orgasm shatter her in the best way. Alana had clearly been stressed, after all. 

“You’re so gorgeous, my darling, so wonderfully gorgeous. You have the most wonderful eyes, I don’t tell you enough, they’re a beautiful colour. I can’t decide what shade of blue they are. Blue isn’t good enough for something as wonderful as they are. Sometimes it’s like they’re part of the sky, sometimes I feel like I’m drowning in the ocean they’re so perfect. And I love how you smile at me, that special smile you have, and it just makes me melt inside. I think you know that, don’t you? I want you to know it, in case you don’t, because you make me feel so special all the time. Because you treat me so wonderfully, you’re so beautifully perfect, and I want you to feel as incredible as you make me feel. Are you feeling good?”

“Yes, god, yes, please, Margot, please,” Alana begged, moved to tears by the sensations and her wife’s words. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Margot set to work properly. 

She deepened her thrusts, speeding them up to the pace that drove Alana insane, and sucked even harder at her clit in time with her movements. It didn’t take much at all after that for her wife to fall over the edge, her body tensing and Margot’s name on her lips. Margot continued to kiss and suck at her cunt and inner thighs until Alana nudged her away tiredly. She stayed by Alana’s lower half for a little while longer. 

“Are you alright, my darling?”

“Incredible.”

“Your hips aren’t hurting are they?”

“I don’t think I have any bones left to hurt,” Alana admitted. She tugged on Margot to try and pull her up. “Why are you staying down there?”

“I love you,” Margot said instead of answering the question. She nuzzled the skin closest to her, head resting on a thigh. “You’re so beautiful like this. I love it so much.”

“Come up here, love, I want to hold you,” Alana insisted. 

Margot crawled up slowly, pressing kisses to scars and lovebites, kissing her distended stomach lovingly before finally arriving at her wife. They smiled at each other softly, relaxed in the soft bed, and Alana found herself slowly drifting off. It had been difficult to adjust to being pregnant, the physical difficulties and her changing appearance, but with Margot hardly able to keep her hands off her and her eyes taking her in practically every other second, it was more than manageable. It was even somewhat enjoyable.

“We’ll have a son soon,” Margot whispered, as though if she said it any louder, broke the peacefulness that had settled over the room, she would lose it all. Alana would never let that happen.

“We will. We’ll have our own family to love.”


End file.
